


HellCrown

by chuleputoamo1998



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuleputoamo1998/pseuds/chuleputoamo1998
Summary: El fue un hombre de la guardia de la noche , no solo uno más sino su 998º  lord comandante , sobrevivió a complots en su contra, defendió el muro del el rey nocturno junto a sus millones de caminantes  con un puñado de hombres.el era la guardia ,había sacrificado amor y familia por ella, por siempre un cuervo en esta vida y en la siguiente
Kudos: 5





	1. Preludio

Jon había cambiado mucho, ya no le dolía que le calificaran como bastardo al contrario que en su infancia y adolescencia temprana era un hombre de la guardia de la noche no un mocoso que se enfadaba por no saber quien era su madre.

Ya no le importaba quien fuera su madre, su nombre se perdió en la negrura de la historia cuando ejecutaron a su padre en Desembarco del rey, al viejo 998º Lord comandante solo le importaba la guardia.

No tenia familia, ni hermanos, ni padre todos murieron por los complot y el juego de tronos del sur era irónico en su juventud soporto que la señora esposa de su padre dijera constantemente que el iba a usurpar a sus hermanos pero termino siendo el único que se podía considerar Stark aunque fuera bastardo.

El hecho que el fuera el único con sangre stark hizo que muchos de los abanderados del norte intentaran obligarle tomar su derecho aunque era un bastardo, la unica razón para que le quisieran de nuevo en el asiento de su familia fue el gobierno tiránico de los Bolton y el sur sobre ellos, Pero el se mantuvo firme incluso cuando Sansa la unica hermana que le quedaba intento obligarle en tomar Invernalia, ella se sintió muy decepcionada cuando se negó en rotundo a dejar la guardia incluso llego a insultarlo recordando vividamente sus hirientes palabras.

"Eres un bastardo claro que quieres gobernar, no quieres abandonar la guardia por honor pero eres un bastardo no tienes honor"

Jon no recordó haber tenido tanta rabia hasta que ella dijo esas palabras, no tardo en echar a todos incluidos a su hermana del castillo negro negándose en rotundo a volver a darles cobijo, el resultado fue obvio sin su protección el mini ejercito que buscaba la vuelta de los Stark tuvo que enfrentarse en campo abierto al masivo ejercito Bolton que tenia efectivos del sur, fue una derrota total su hermana cayo en batalla y el se convirtió en el "ultimo" Stark.

Aunque los Bolton ganaron y afirmaron su gobierno sobre el norte no duro mucho ya que cuando Daenerys Targaryen aterrizo en Poniente con su ejercito de inmaculados y tres dragones barrio con los ejércitos de la reina Cersei Lannister, los aliados de la anterior reina se rindieron uno tras otro excepto El idiota de Ramsay Bolton.

Ramsay Bolton era lo peor de lo peor no solo practicaba las ancestrales tradiciones de su familia sino que lo disfrutaba, Ramsay no era hijo natural del anterior Lord Bolton pero tras la muerte sin explicación de su único hijo y la muerte del propio Roose el rey niño Tommen Baratheon legitimo al bastardo, muchos creían que por la naturaleza cruel de Ramsay el fue el responsable de las dos muertes, el bastardo Bolton disfruto poco de su nueva posición como Guardián del norte ya que tras la caída de Cersei el se negó a rendirse y la reina targaryen junto sus dragones e Inmaculados dejaron invernalia como un nuevo harrenhold, la antigua linea Bolton que ha sido reyes y luego mortales enemigos de los stark se quemo en cenizas al igual que la linea Stark.

La reina nombro a un nuevo guardián en el norte y se dirigió a Desembarco para que la coronaran reina de Poniente, la fiesta por la coronación fue suntuosa y lujosa pero en el muro poco les importaba la nueva reina, tenían una mayor preocupación: el rey de la noche y su ejercito de muertos salidos de un cuento pero que eran muy reales.

Jon sin ayuda del reino con una Guardia en números bajos que se constituía con ladrones y violadores pudo vencer al rey de la noche, el final de los caminantes fue cuando Jon enterró su espada bastarda de acero valyrio en el rey de la noche, con su líder y controlador muerto los caminantes que había despertado murieron.

Cuando Jon viajo al sur con el cadáver del rey de la noche tuvo mucha atención, cuando presento todas las pruebas vio que los señores sureños le miraron con ira y miedo, de repente querían involucrarlo en el juego de tronos con palabras melosas y falsas pero el no era el mismo chico, con palabras certeras y frialdad helada freno todos los intentos de arrastrarlo al juego, lo que más le molesto a Jon fue el intento de Daenerys de acostarse con el.

Cuando Daenerys fue coronada empezaron los rumores de que la reina disfrutaba de llevar hombres hermosos a su lecho, en la ciudad había muchas habladurías de sus extrañas preferencias en la cama y cuando el joven Lord comandante se presento ante la reina ella se encapricho con llevarle a la cama a pesar de que los votos de la guardia lo prohibía, ella era la reina y obtendría lo que quería pero Jon se negó a todos los avances de la reina.

No solo la reina quería llevarse al lord comandante a la cama, las muchachas Dothraki y Rhoynar más jóvenes también querían llevarle a la cama incluida la princesa Ariadne Martell que formaba parte del circulo cercano de la reina, pero el era del norte su actitud ante estos intentos de que rompiera sus votos fue arisca y fría.

Muchos Maestre cuando escribieron estos eventos le criticaron por esto diciendo en sus escritos que era un mal agradecido afirmando que cuando tenia la atención de la hermosa reina tuvo que aceptarla sin más, gracias a esa frialdad y actitud oscura recibió el apodo "el cuervo ingrato" pero este apodo cambio cuando la reina junto a toda su corte casi toda compuesta por mujeres visito el muro, el muro recibió un ataque salvaje, el lidero a sus hombres con furia justa, fue un choque sangriento y el acabo con la espada empapada en sangre al igual que una parte de su cara, el sangriento espectáculo fue un evento que hizo que muchos maestres y Lores del sur le temieran y le dieron otros apodos "ángel sangriento" "cuervo rojo" "Lobo de la muerte" "Cuervo del Infierno"hablaron de el llamándole la segunda venida de Bloodraven.

Paseo por todo el castillo negro pensando en el pasado, era viejo y estaba muy enfermo, el clima extremo del muro le fue medrando mientras más envejecía, subió las escaleras abrió la puerta de su habitación y se durmió en su cama para nunca despertar.

Jon snow el Lord Comandante 998º de la guardia había muerto tras haber vencido a los muertos y las confulaciones del sur.


	2. Jon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El fue un hombre de la guardia de la noche , no solo uno más sino su 998º lord comandante , sobrevivió a complots en su contra, defendió el muro de l el rey nocturno junto a sus millones de caminantes con un puñado de hombres.
> 
> el era la guardia ,había sacrificado amor y familia por ella, por siempre un cuervo en esta vida y en la siguiente

El frió era intenso y lleno la habitación sin mucho esfuerzo, Jon con los ojos abiertos y aun tumbado en la cama miro al techo de piedra gris oscura dominante en toda la estancia, no hubo rastro de la piedra negra como la oscuridad del castillo negro ni el frió extremo y seco que te extremecia los huesos típico del muro.

Le invadió una nostalgia y melancolía que no había sentido desde niño, algo que no pudo explicar con palabras a pesar que cuando fue madurando en la guardia su melancolía fue remplazada por una dureza y frialdad inquebrantable digna de un hombre del norte pero cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió vulnerable.

No le gustaba lo que le hacia sentir este sitio como si hubiera vuelto a ser el mocoso que aun se molestaba cuando le llamaban bastardo, el no era débil ni le podía ofender tan fácilmente ya no, el mismo se encargo de matar sus emociones hasta no mostrar ninguna en su cara más que un rostro frió y duro como el mismísimo invierno.

Si el era el invierno, su nombre era el invierno "Nieve" y no volvería a ser molestado ni volvería a ser el chiquillo emocional que se sonrojaba con facilidad cuando una chica noble o bonita le hablaba, había roto sus votos una vez, cuando se acordó de ello una rabia fría se apodero de el ante la debilidad y estupidez de su joven yo.

Se levanto con dificultad de la cama, el frió no le penetro en sus huesos y supo el porque cuando toco el suelo estaba caliente indicando que el castillo tenia un sistema de calentamiento subterráneo.

"No estoy en el castillo negro"

El castillo negro no tenia nada tan lujoso, a pesar de que la estancia era sobria aun estaba decorada eso sostuvo su idea de que no estaba en el castillo negro a pesar de que sabia que había muerto, fue al baño se reflejo en el espejo, un rostro joven de apenas 13 años estaba en el espejo, su ojo izquierdo no tenía ninguna cicatriz al igual que su cuerpo, su pelo negro era largo y sus ojos gris acero mostraban una frialdad inhumana.

Al contrario de sus fríos ojos síntoma de alguien que había visto y hecho mucho su cuerpo era joven y delgado sin ninguna cicatriz, por alguna razón Jon había vuelto a su apariencia de su época en Invernalia.

Unas voces alegres en el patio le sacaron de sus pensamientos salio del baño y se acerco a una de las ventanas, su vista vio un castillo de piedra gris, nieve hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y un bosque enorme pero ni rastro del muro o el castillo negro, las voces que oyó antes volvieron a llamarle la atención por alguna razón esas voces le eran muy familiares, miro al patio de armas y ahí vio a personas que no creía que volvería a ver.

En el patio estaban dos niñas que jugaban con barro tenían 9 y 3 años respectivamente ambas niñas tenían pelo pelirrojo, pómulos altos y ojos azules ambas vestían con abrigos norteños, eran vigiladas por un hombre de apariencia severa vestido con una capa de piel de oso y una armadura, tenia pelo castaño largo, su rostro era largo y severo que iban en conjunto a unos ojos gris acero.

Alejadas vigilando a tres muchachas que tejían estaba una mujer de pelo pelirrojo, pómulos altos y ojos azules vigilaba con mucho cuidado a la más joven mientras que la otra más vieja con unos ropajes de septa alababa a la más mayor y a su amiga, la más joven no estaba cómoda con la actividad queriendo escapar solo se lo impedía la mirada fija de su madre, la joven tenia pelo negro largo y enmarañado, ojos grises y de constitución huesuda, la más mayor era más bella de pelo rojizo peinado en una trenza, tenia ojos azules y pómulos altos, al contrario que su hermana parecía disfrutar con la costura y reía delicadamente a cada chisme de su amiga alta y delgada que tenia cabello marrón y ojos oscuros.

Era su familia, todos estaban vivos, Jon habia vuelto a atras en el tiempo de alguna forma pero no vio rastro de Robb y Theon aunque la falta de este ultimo no le dolio y una parte de el espero que no estuviera en invernalia.

Abriendo el armario encontró más ropa de la que recordaba, vio ropa muy llamativa ademas de lujosa que no le gustaba , se vistió por entero de cuero negro y como capa se puso un abrigo de piel de oso negro, de alguna forma se parecía a el mismo después de tomar los votos, terminando de vestirse enfundo una espada bastarda en la cadera.

Antes de pudiera salir un cuervo entro por la ventana batiendo su alas negras hacia el se poso en su hombro y le miro con curiosidad.

"Jon"

El cuervo dijo su nombre indicativo de que alguien lo habia entrenado para hablar, el cuervo volvió a mirar al niño.

"Maíz"

Esas palabras dejaron estupefacto a Jon, esa insistencia en su nombre y en la palabra "maíz" le dejo claro que era el cuervo del Lord comandante Mormont su Antecesor, cuando Mormont murió el cuervo por alguna razón se pego a Jon y siempre le acompañaba junto a su lobo Huargo blanco.

"¿Tu que haces aquí?"

"Jon"

El cuervo volvió a decir su nombre, que el cuervo le reconociera y estuviera a su lado le indico a jon algo que ya sabia que era un hermano negro en esta vida o en la otra, daba igual si habia vuelto atras, invernalia nunca habia sido su hogar Lady Catelyn se había asegurado de eso, decidiendo ir a confrontar a su padre tenia que volver a la guardia y su Lord padre no le detendría.


	3. Jon II

Jon durante su vida se habia acostumbrado a que se rieran y hablaran sobre su condición de bastardo a sus espaldas, las palabras hirientes y las bromas sobre el eran una constante, solo en su etapa de Lord comandante dejo de darle importancia y no solo lo uso como armadura sino que lo uso como su espada, Gracias a eso las bromas que los señores del sur hacían de el se les atragantaban cuando miraban sus grises ojos de hielo que prometían dolor.

En invernalia a pesar de tener una personalidad taciturna y melancólica aun podía disfrutar de las bromas de los bufones pero cuanto más mayor se hacia y más derramaba sangre se hizo intransigente con las bromas, de alguna forma se volvió la mezcla de Lord Stannis y su Padre , la intransigencia, la falta de sentido del humor y su implacable frialdad eran de Lord Stannis y su melancolía, su personalidad solitaria y taciturna eran de su padre.

Jon seguía pensando mientras como si fuera una sombra oscura caminaba por los pasillos de invernalia bajo las miradas de los sirvientes y para su sorpresa no oyó ningún cuchicheo o risas a sus espaldas, sus pasos eran decididos y lentos, su cara prometía dolor si alguien lo molestaba pero no encontró ningún sirviente que le llamara "bastardo".

Cuando llego al patio de armas vio que ser Rodrick le noto y el caballero retrocedió ante los ojos fríos como la muerte de jon, avanzo hasta que su padre le noto y con una sonrisa que Jon nunca vio por parte de su padre este le saludo.

Ned: Jon buenos días hijo.

Jon: Lord Stark 

Jon se inclino ante la mirada atónita de su padre, parecía sorprendido por el tono frió y respetuoso de su hijo, Jon levanto la cabeza y vio a sus hermanas, al parecer todos los hijos verdaderos de su padre eran chicas, Lyanna y Lyarra corrieron para tener la atención de su hermano, Arya quería abrazar a su hermano favorito pero no pudo, Sansa le miro con suficiencia al igual que su amiga y su septa, pero ellas temblaron ante sus ojos fríos muertos, Lady Catelyn estuvo apunto de decir algún insulto pero los ojos prometiendo dolor de Jon la callaron.

Jon: padre tengo intención de unirme a la guardia

Esta afirmación sorprendió a todos, Arya tenia cara de que no quería que se fuera, sus hermanas menores se quejaron diciéndole que no se podía ir, su padre volvió a su cara típica stark, Lady catelyn parecencia feliz por tal afirmación pero los ojos fríos de su esposo la hicieron temblar.

Ned: ¿por que jon?

Jon: esta claro padre soy un bastardo la guardia no tiene en cuenta el origen

Ned: eres un stark Jon, el rey te legitimo

Jon: pero aun tienes a robb el es tu heredero

Ned: Jon .... tu hermano Robb murió con 3 años

Jon: ¡¿que ?!

Ned: murió por fiebre de invierno tu eres mi único hijo varón

Catelyn: estarás contento bastardo mi hijo murió porque tu naciste!

Jon la miro con una ira en sus ojos que hizo que la mujer se asustara, algo dentro de ella le dijo que no debería haber dicho eso.

Jon: Mi señora puede odiarme todo lo que quiera pero le aseguro que seria capaz de ir al infierno para devolverle a la vida

Catelyn se sorprendió ante tales palabras al igual que su padre saliendo de su sorpresa Ned se aclaro la voz.

Ned: Jon eres la única esperanza de los Stark, no te vayas

Jon: esta bien padre seré tu heredero y prometo proteger a la familia

Jon maldijo esta situación por un momento pensó que esta situación y su nueva vida era un castigo por no vengar a su familia cuando le exigieron que dejara la guardia y tomara invernalia, esto era su castigo por negarse y arrastraría esta cruz para evitar que su familia fuera triturada por el sur.


	4. Ned I

Invernalia entera estaba activa, los sirvientes iban y venian a toda prisa ultimando los preparativos para la gran fiesta que se avecinaba, todo este agetreo fue culpa de la carta real que llego hace unas semanas a invernalia aunque la carta vino en un cuervo blanco no fueron buenas noticias.

El rey Rhaegar y su familia iban a visitar el norte junto a toda su corte, tener a los Tragaryen y a los Lannister en invernalia no le suscitaba confianza alguna y menos con la reciente noticia de que la mano del rey Jon Arryn habia muerto.

A ned le dolio mucho su muerte, Jon Arryn fue un segundo padre para el cuando fue acogido en el Nido de las Aguilas aunque su muerte le suscito muchas dudas ya que aunque Jon Arryn era viejo aun gozaba de buena salud.

Entre su familia hubo diferentes reaciones ante esta inminente venida del rey a invernalia, su señora esposa estaba nerviosa, no como Sansa que parecia entusiasmada seguramente con la esperanza de ver a los hijos del rey, Lyanna tambien parecia entusiasmada pero por una razon distinta ya que esperaba ver a muchos caballeros de la guardia del rey, Arya perecia impasiva ante esto más interesada por los potenciales guerreros que vendrian, Lyarra era aun muy joven para saber que estaba pasando en esta situacion y su hijo.....

Por un momento Ned penso en Jon,mentiria sino dijera que estaba orgulloso de el,todo en Jon era del norte pero a ned le resultaba dificil leer las emociones de su hijo, el mismo tenia fama de no mostrar emociones abiertamente Jon era muy parecido a el en muchas cosas que hasta daba miedo pero a la vez Ned sintio tambien se parecia en algunas cosas a Stannis de alguna forma Jon era la mezcla entre el mismo y Stannis combinado con una furia Oscura y temible parecida a su fallecido hermano Brandon.

Jon se habia ido con un grupo de hombres para detener a unos bandidos que ultimamente estaban asaltado el camino real, con la inminente llegada del rey se necesitaba lidiar con el problema pero el no podia hacerlo y Jon parecia dispuesto a resolverlo, su hjo habia pasado de un chico timido de actitud melancolica a alguien con una frialdad atemorizante, aunque sabia que su hijo amaba a su familia aunque a Ned le dolia un poco el excesivo respeto de Jon al punto de que no le llamaba padre sino Lord Stark.

Invernalia estaba preparada porfin y el su familia salieron al patio para recibir a la familia real ,el unico que faltaba era Jon que aun no habia vuelto, Las banderas se veian desde lo lejos indicativo de que estaban cerca los blasones de las casas ,sobresalian más o menos segun su importancia.

El blasón que se alzaba sobre los demas era el dragón tricefalo de gules sobre campo de sable de la casa Targaryen reyes de poniente y a su lado Un león rampante de oro sobre campo de gules de la casa Lannister, despues de la fallida rebelión de Robert y la muerte de anterior reina Elia Martell el señor del oeste Tywin Lannister se aseguro que su lealtad a la corona fuera recompensada con el matrimionio entre el dragón viudo y su hija Cersei lannister asi su hija se combirtio en reina aunque sus hijos estaban detras de los de Elia en la linea de sucesión.

Pronto la carabana real paro cuando los vieron en la puerta, cuando el rey junto con su familia descabalgo ned se arrodillo junto a su hijas y esposa.

Rhaegar: Levantate Lord Stark no te habia visto desde la rebelion de las islas de hierro

Ned: cierto mi rey

Rhaegar: habalaremos de los temas de la carta más adelante, estos son tus hijas

Ned: si mi señor

Rhaegar: estos son los mios

El primero que dio un paso fue Aegon su hijo y heredero tenia la tipica apariencia targaryen con pelo platino corto y ojos indigos de constitucion fuerte y como decian muchas jovenes nobles era inhumanamente bello, su hermana Rhaenys parecia más una Martell con piel color oliva ,pelo castaño y ojos oscuros hablaba animadamente con su prima Arianne martell que era su dama de compañia, El principe Joffrey de pelo rubio y ojos verdes estaba acompañado celosamente por su tio Jaime Lannister al igual que su hermana Viserra que como su homonima es una muchacha bella, con ojos de color violeta, cabellos de oro y plata, piel nívea sin mácula alguna, hermosas facciones y una elegancia que resulta de algún modo, inquietante y desconcertante en una muchacha tan joven, Jaime le miro con aire de suficiencia y una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

Jaime: Lord Stark no veo a vuestro hijo por ningun lado

Rhaegar: ahora que lo dice sir Jaime tiene razón donde esta vuestro hijo

Ned: esta ocupado

Ned maldijo al matarreyes, traiciono a sus votos con el rey cuando hundio su espada en viserys pero envez de ser reprendido fue alabado incluso el rey le obsequio con el puesto de Lord comandante de la guardia real, su hijo no habia vuelto y una parte de el temio de que Jon hubiera huido al muro para unirse a la guardia, pero sus temores fueron infundados cuando vio el blason de su familia junto a unos hombres que acompañaban a una joven figura vestida completamente de negro.

Pero llego antes un hombre desarrapado que parecia un vandido, se le cortaba la respiracion ,tenia sangre por su ropa y tenia una cara de terror absoluto al ver al rey se arrodillo implorando clemencia.

Vandido: mi señor por favor piedad, condeneme a muerte si quiere pero no deje que el me alcance

Rhaegar:quien?

Vandido:ese niño el hijo del stark,no es humano ,es peor que la muerte es el demonio no deje que me interrogue 

Jon:te dije que no podrias escapar

Vandido:hiiiiii!

Jon se vaja del caballo junto a la partida de hombres con el.

Jon: rodrick las cadenas de hierro

Rodrick le entrega unas cadenas de hierro viejas y jon se las enreda en los nudillos ,arrastro al vandido por el cuello sin prestar atencion a los invitados jon se lo llevo arrastras mientras el bandido chillaba clemencia,jon desaprecio con el en el bosque donde chillidos de desesperacion auyaron como almas en pena cuando hubieron callado jon salio del bosque con el vandido arrastras estaba enteramente ensangrentado y parecia una pupa incoherente de sangre que aun estaba vivo.

Jon: el tronco rodrick

Rodrick y algunos hombres trajeron un tronco cortado y apoyaron la cabeza en 3l tronco,jon solto de sus nudillos la cadena que con un sonido asqueroso de sangre choco contra el suelo, en una pose estoica apoyado en la espalda jon de sombria presencia se disponia a poner en practica la ley del norte.

Jon:tus delitos atroces no merecen segunda oportunidad por violacion de hermans silenciosas,aldenas,asesinato de niños y quema indiscriminada de aldea yo Jon Stark en nombre de Su alteaza Rhaegar Targaryen primero de su nombre rey de los andalos , los rhyohar y los primeros hombres te sentencio a morir

De un tajo certero la carne se separo del cuerpo haciendo la cabeza un sonido asqueroso cayo rodando,jon limpio la sangre de la espada y miro a rodrick el cuando temblo anteuandoojos frios.

Jon: hay más partidas se esconden en cuevas a lo largo de el camino real, os lo indicare en el mapa,sin prisioneros

Rodick:si señor

Jon aun tenia gotas de sangre en su cara cuando rodrik partio con los hombres, Jon se dirigio a su padre y se arrodillo.

Jon:temo traer malas noticias padre me temo que los vandidos estan organizados y alguien los paga por violar y saquear ,ignoro quien les paga pero tengo documentos que prueban que intentaban atentar contra el rey en el camino real.

Ned:no a sido un poco demasiado jon

Jon:padre ,los criminales son cobardes y supesticiosos si me convierto en una figura temible con la que tiemblen no seran capaces de atacarnos a nuestra familia o a la gente trabajadora,se que no te gusta pero solo asi nos dejaran en paz

Ned:no jon te digo que a sido demasiado /mira a rhaegar/

Jon miro a donde miraba su padre y vio a la familia real, rhaegar parecia sorprendido, cersei absolutamente disgustada al igual que su hija, aegon parecia querer mearse encima, Tyrion lannister miraba con cuidado a jon, Jaime parecia horrorizado, el perro reia con sadismo al igual que Joffrey, Rhaenys y Arianne martel cuchiaban sonrojandose diciendose al oido palabras calientes sobre el.

Jon: disculpas por este acto no sabia que habian llegado tan temprano

Jaime lannister siendo un orguloso hijo andal que creia en el codigo de caballero se hincho de ego y se adelanto.

Jaime:un expectaculo barbario bastardo no era necesario

Jon:me vienes con moral barata tu padre destruyo castemere junto con inocentes, tu mataste a un rey por la espalda deshonrando tu querido codigo,tu mataste a un loco por la espalda y yo castigo a una vanda de violadores que se reian de sus victimas mutiladas permiteme decirte matareyes que tienes muy poco con lo que reprocharme

Jaime se atraganto on las palabras pero aun listo para reprochar.

Jaime:ese vandido tiene razon eres el diablo

Jon:y sin embargo los aldeanos me llaman angel que es lo que soy ser jaime un angel o un demonio,yo creo que los angeles inmaculados que piensan en su honor de caballeros como tu son inutiles yo no soy asi son angel sangriento cuya espada sangrienta cae en los pecadores horribles, los angeles percetos con o tu me critican como un demonio gente me ve como su angel y eso es lo que soy un angel vengador lleno de sangre para proteger a mi familia y a los inocentes no necesito que un hipocrita a decirme quien soy ,soy el norte y el norte es la venganza y la justicia implacable no necesito a un andal criticandome matareyes.

Jon se fue sin decir palabra se habia identificado a si mismo como un angel vengador cuya espada mancharia de sangre sin piedad para proteger a los suyos,rhaenys parecia muy interesada en el frio stark y dejo a jaime sin habla que parecia que habia encontrado porfin a un rival digno


End file.
